


Our Last Moments

by thehotdoginurbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Filming, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hugs, I'm Sorry, Plans For The Future, Sad, School Uniforms, Sick Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotdoginurbun/pseuds/thehotdoginurbun
Summary: Levi brought a gift for Hange's discharged day.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Our Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I DO NOT KNoW why I wrote this, this is officially inspired by a father-daughter manga that made me ball my eyes out because idk im hurt. ANYWAYS be sure to see some errors, why did I say that proudly. Dont be scared to leave some criticism because I badly need those. This is a really small fic so I'm sorry, i dont know what im sorry for. And I cant write fluff, bc i dont know how to qwq. Enjoy reading!!!

Levi went inside the room, with a camera and tripod on his hand. And was greeted with a sight of Hange, smiling.

"Scoot over shitty glasses" He grumbled sitting down onto the bed. Hange happily obliged and went to look at the stuff he bought.

"Whats with the camera Levi?" She poked his side teasingly "I didn't know you had a kink" She laughed at him, Levi completely unamused scowled at her and softened his gaze as he heard her laughs.

"And do we even have to wear our highschool uniform?" Hange tilted her head and tugged her polo.

"yes just like the _old_ times, right?" Levi said, sitting down on the floor, busy setting up the camera. Hange gave him a soft smile

While Levi finished, Hange stood infront of the camera and posed randomly. "Atleast click the shutter button idiot" He looked up to her scowling, Hange smiled sheepishly.

After he was finished he went behind Hange a spread out his legs "Hange sit between my legs" Levi said in a calm voice motioning her where to sit. "Like this?" Hange said as she was now sitting between Levi's thighs with legs crossed. Levi hummed in approval and wrapped his arms around her. While Hange waved at the camera, making goofy faces.

It made Levi's heart flutter, very much so.

When Levi was about to say something Hange shushed him, "shush, we need to make an intro first!" she scolded him 'you already ruined the intro dumbass' Levi thought and smiled

"Hey guys It's me Hange Zoe! Well maybe soon to be Hange _Ackerman_!" She grinned at the camera and looked at Levi, with his flush face. "And of course, with my mushy fiancée Levi Ackerman!" Hange said smiled and with pride. Levi playfully smacked her and kissed her cheeks, causing Hange to giggle.

"You are warm" Levi blurted out causing Hange to laugh."That is a weird thing for you to say Mr. Ackerman" Hange rubbed her cheeks in Levis Arm, Levi unconsciously rubbed his chin on her hair "I say that everynight, whats weird with it idiot" Levi cupped her cheeks "Yeah when we're alone" Hange retorted back "It is just the two of us, unless you're hiding someone in here?" Levi hummed "Nuh-uh, there's a camera!" Hange said and playfully pointed at the camera and waved. Levi chuckled a little.

"I want to hear more of your laughs" Levi said as he inhaled the scent of her hair, Hange laughed "What's with you today" Hange said looking back to face Levi and pressed their forehead together. "But really what's will all of this?" Hange asked smiling at him. Levi gave out a big sigh.

"Hange, i bought this so I can take a video to our wedding day," Levi started

"That's a good idea, I want pictures too!" Hange cheered.

"-When you give birth" Levi said as he traveled his hands to her stomach Hange laughed

"Levi that tickles!" Hange squirmed "-our childs first walk" Levi continued as he kept rubbing circles in her stomach

"Yeah and I'd be the one to witness it" Hange stuck her tongue at the camera

"I hope I can take a video of our child throwing up on you" Hange inserted and laughed, Levi in disgust groaned. Even if it was only a thought it was already disgusting "That is a filthy thought Ms. Zoe"

Levi said, making Hange even more laugh. "we could also take a video of the the place..where did you wanna go?" Levi stammered a bit, kissing Hange's hands.

"Hmm Paris?" Hange replied

"yeah, Paris, well take a video of the Eifel tower even when its not allowed bc you're stubborn" Levi flicked her nose Hange pouted at it, making Levi to chuckle a little.

"-when we dance under the moon like we always do" Levi kissed her head

"You hate dancing" Hange laughed, tears slowly gathering at her eyes. "-When.. When you try out a new experiment" Levi said in a deadpan voice

Hange Laughed "I love how you hate experimenting because its dirty, yet you're stuck with it" she mocked.

Levi smiled, yeah that was probably true, but he loved Hange that he'd willing to help her even though, anything just for her. Levi stopped talking for a moment and it made Hange confused, but then Levi hugged her tight, so tight that she couldn't almost breath its as if she was going to be taken away from him any moment.

"Loosen a bit Levi you wouldn't want me dying here, right _now_ " Hange chuckled nervously, Levi ignoring Hange's warning hugged her even tighter, never letting go.

"-and..and maybe" Levi croaked out letting out a big sigh

"our..our la-"

"Levi why-why are you crying?" Hange interrupted him. She looked down to him by now, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cupped his face. Levi bought his palm to her hands and held them, also tears slowly streaming down his face.

"You're crying too shitty glasses" He said, barely. Hange hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder, forgetting about the camera infront of them. "Levi, You know that I love you so much right?" Hange shakily said looking up to him, Levi caressed her head. "I love you more, Hange" He said and kissed her forehead, smiling widely.

They stayed embracing each other for atleast a minute or two until Hange spoke " _Levi sing for me_ " Hange pleaded with a raspy voice, Levi widened his eyes and stared at hers, the glinting, sparkly eyes was replaced with a dull one. Levi breathe out a shaky breath then nodded, he _knew_.

"I want to write you a song" Levi sang, patting her head as Hange closed her eyes. "One that's beautiful as you are sweet.." Levi's voice almost broke down, and held Hange tighter, while Hange hummed at his soft yet deep voice. For a moment she noticed Levi stopped singing, she looked at him—looked at his puffy and reddened eyes "Hey, continue" Hange barely let the words out and cupped her cheeks as she kissed his nose. "With just a hint of pain, For the feeling that I get when you are gone.." For Levi, it was his last straw he sobbed while the lyrics left his mouth and burried his face to Hanges, now slightly cold neck. "I want to write you a song" Levi finished as Hange drifted off to _sleep_.

Levi smiled absently holding back his tears as it threatened to fall staring at his reflection on his phone as he clicked the _replay_ button.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah so, same, not really, I cried at the dinner table writing this. But really, cherish the moments with your love ones; Family, friends and more, while you still can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
